Live or Love
by pinkjhaynaiza
Summary: After being alone for a long time Alice gains some company but what if it becomes more than friendship overtime and can Love really survive this apocalyptic world.AU
1. Meeting Peter White

**Hello! Hope you guys will like my second story! Ohhh and a little thing im a BIG fan of supernaturals!**

**Now on...with...the...story :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HnKnA **

_'' Alice!Run! '' A woman's voice rang out in a dark alley._

_'' Alice! Save yourself ! '' The voice rang out again._

_'' No! I wont leave you Lorina! '' A young teenage girl cried._

_'' Alice! Don-ARGH-! Then the voice dissapered..._

_'' LORINA! ''_

_Then a low growl came out after hearing this the young teenager ran outside the dark alley..._

_Alone..._

'' AHHHHH! '' A teenage girl shouted waking up from bed.

''Don't worry,Alice it's just a dream it's just a dream, just a dream.'' The young brunnete reassured herself as tears started to trail from her eyes.

**Alice's P.O.V**

It has been 2 years since that happened when Lorina my sister got bitten by the zombie and...and became 's not only her almost everyone right now are zombies it's because of the radiation and infection.

The world right now is in a Zombie Apocalypse...

It has been two years since I started hiding in my house all front door is blocked from the inside and the back door is only locked so it could be use just in case of an house is 4 storeys high dark,board-up on the door and some windows,just like the other abandoned houses.

Hmm it's still 4 am in the morning...well never mind

Sighing I went to my wardrobe and I changed from my nightgown to a light blue dress accompanied with a white apron,blue bow for my head accesorry,striped socks and red shoes.

While entering the kitchen I cant help but remicise the memories of my family how Lorina used to teach me on how to cook,Dad and Edith tasting the dishes we made and how Mom throws a fit seeing how messy the kitchen of them are dead at least ... there together now.

Tears started to fall again...

_Alice..._

_Please don't live in the past forever..._

_Go and strive to live on..._

Those were Lorina's last words...

''I will try, Nee-chan im doing my best...'' I softly murmured more tears fell while my gaze is on the floor as if Lorina is in-front of me.

Wiping the tears off as I went to the cupboards.I started to look for food if there's still any left.I saw a unopened box of cereal just when I was about to reach it a huge noise resonated in through the entire room or maybe house to be in the safe side.

BANG-

**Normal P.O.V**

Unknown to Alice underneath her house was a long tunnel that is actually connected to most of the building in the abandoned and half-wrecked now there's a white hooded figure running away from a mob of zombies,of course this is a Zombie Apocalypse,right?

''Dammit is this what I get for not helping in any of your damn missions!'' The figure angrily said while clutching on a pair of pistols shooting behind the zombies after him.

''Hmm yes,Peter and I expect to see you half alive when you get back here.'' A new cold voice started from his earpiece.

''SO YOU BLOODY BASTARDS SENT ME ON AN ACTUAL SUICIDAL MISSION!?'' Peter as he is called angrily shouted still running with the zombies hot on his heels his red eyes looking furious while his albino hair flowed while running.

Then only static came from his earpiece.

''Great'' he muttered through his gritted teeth jumping on a platform.

Bang-

''Grahh-'' One them shouted as a result of having it's head shot.

''Hmph!'' He scoffed 'They shouldn't be underestimating me.' He thought while shooting more of the zombies while standing on a high platform.

''There's my chance!'' He said while wearing a sadistic smirk.

He took a grenade from his side pouch and threw it mid-air after some seconds it exploded.

Many debris fell on top of the zombies and the Peter not wanting to waste time started to quickly climb the mountain of debris like an expert you always see in movies.

In a small time he reached the top while the zombies are still down trying to climb up.

''AHHH!'' A feminine voice shouted well in this case it's Alice.

Finally reaching the top Peter reached the top to see that he was in a HUGE living room and up the set of stairs is a girl.

'Whoa she has beautiful calm turquoise eyes and light brown hair which kinda shimmered in the moonlight.' Peter thought since the moonlight was from the a big window at her a lot Peter didn't know what to say since it's his first time to see another girl or _human_.

It was full moon that time.

''LOOK OUT!'' Alice shouted pointing towards the zombies making there way to him.

'' S*** '' he muttered while quickly running to Alice who took his hand and both of them darted to the kitchen locking the door as they entered.

Panting heavily Peter glance at the brunette beside him 'She's even prettier by close-up.' he thought blushing.

''Were -pant- safe.'' Alice said while heavily breathing oblivious to Peter's gaze on her.

''Are a survivor?'' Peter asked at her he can see that Alice was a loner.

''Yes and my name's Alice 's yours?'' Alice asked offering her hand to Peter who reluctantly took it.

'' Peter White, Im happy to see another one survived the catastrophe. '' He shrugged a bit thinking about the _others_

'All of them are annoying,barbaric ohh and ergh just unbearable.' he thought his bunny ears twitching 'At least she seems different.' he thought again while giving Alice a gentle smile.

''Another!Don't tell there are more of who survived as well!?'' Alice asked her eyes gleaming with hope.

'' Of course. '' Peter answered half regretting he before could continue...

BAM-

Well let's just say that Zombies go crazy if they smell blood they go crazy like MAD.

''Im sorry Alice but we need to get out of here waiting for the sun to come up will be useless.'' Peter quickly informed Alice grabbing her hand they darted towards a hole in the wall connecting it to Alice's bedroom.

''Wait ill just get some of my stuff!'' Alice shouted as Peter started to open the window.

''Ok just please hurry up miss.I'll protect you.''Peter reassured Alice as she went to get her sling bag he went and glared at the door clutching on his pistols.

''Darn it why does it have to be now when there's no sunlight!'' Alice shouted while stuffing her Nightgown,undergarments,diary and some food stuff into her sling bag.

Zombies cant move in the sunlight they literally burn themselves like vampires.

''Grawl!''

Bang-

Bang-

''Alice let's go al-ready!'' Peter shouted as he started shooting the up coming Zombies.

''Ok!''Alice said as she ran behind Peter towards the open window.

Seeing this he quickly took another grenade from his side pouch again and pulled the pin.

''Fire in the hole!'' Peter shouted throwing the grenade to mid-air then quickly darted for Alice.

Tightly holding her hand Peter led Alice to jump through the though hesitant Alice went with him.

Now falling from a 4 storeys high while still in mid-air Peter carried Alice bridal style as they made their fall quickly to the ground.

BOOM!-

Peter crouched on the ground and Alice was sitting on Peter's lap.

After the explosion Alice quickly blushed seeing there position this made stood up leaving a rather dissapointed Peter behind.

''Where now?'' Alice asked as she offered her hand to the Albino man.

''I'll take you to the others so you could be safe.''Peter said grimacing a little.

''Thank you so much!''Alice happily squealed clasping her hands together.

The two hastily made their way not wanting to attract any Zombies.

'Is this a new beginning?' Alice thought as she and Peter made they way through.

**What do you think?! Ok gonna continue on you soon! :)**

**Please...Review... :)**


	2. Trip to the mansion

**Hello! I wanna say thank you to and PurpleRose8a for following my story it means so much to me!And also I decided for the the others to keep their animal qualities.**

**This is a Peter x Alice chapter hope you will like it.**

**Now...on...with...the...story... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA**

The two hastily made their way not wanting to attract any Zombies.

'Is this a new beginning?' Alice thought as she and Peter made they way through.

'I hope those idiots wont make a big fuss and help her...'' Peter grimly thought still armed just in case of a attack.

Both of them are walking in a straight path with the sun rising over the horizon meaning it's safe.

''It's good to see the sun again.'' Peter declared while earning a nod from Alice.

''So Peter...'' Alice started while both of them walking side by side...

''Who are the others and where do you guys stay?'' Alice question Peter her eyes full of curiosity making Peter somewhat flustered with the sudden eye contact.

''Well all I can say to you that most of the survivors are men and we have one women still being alive and the location is a secret.''Peter answered slightly disgusted by it and his still blushing.

''I see...''

''And how did you do that?'' Alice asked again referring to Peter's 'moves'.

''Well in order to survive the situation we all are in now we need to fight and I learned how to do that a long time ago before the Apocalypse started.'' Peter answered looking away so Alice wont see his blushing.

''Ehhh...Peter what's was your job before?'' Alice asked looking like a preschooler wanting to learn more.

''I was and still the Prime Minister of her Majesty before and I undergo training in order to protect her and up till now.'' Peter answered wanting to keep her entertained while his coat swaying by the wind.

''PRIME MINISTER!'' Alice quickly blurted out stopping on her tracks becoming very flustered while Peter is very confused.

'She was fine with me a minute ago did I say something?' Peter thought starting to become worried if he scared away his companion 'I did have a strict and harsh reputation but that was long ago.' Peter's features slightly faltered by his thoughts.

Alice quickly bowed deeply in-front of Peter making him startled by her sudden move.

''I'm so-so sorry Pete- ermm I mean Mister. Peter!''Alice stammered apologizing 'I'm so disrespectful I called THE prime minister by his first name how embarrassing!' Alice mentally screamed turning her into a darker shade of red.

'She's so cute.' Peter thought while seeing Alice's flustered features 'Also she seems respectful unlike the others.' Peter gave a slight sigh.

''It's al-right miss no need to become formal.'' Peter answered hoping to calm Alice down.

''Still im so sorry.'' Alice still stubborn on her 'morals' turning away ashamed.

'She's unusual' Peter thought he gave a wry smile.

''It's al-right and just call me Peter ok,Alice.'' Peter said giving Alice a reassuring smile.

''Ok it's just a little embarrassing sorry about everything,Peter.'' Alice answered back.

Peter laugh a bit at her 'She's to innocent and straight forward that's nice.' he thought while looking straight into her sapphire eyes.

''How about you can you tell me something about you?'' Peter asked.

''Well im 18 years old right now,I used to study at the Heart Academy and it has been since two years I started hiding in my house...'' Alice trailed off looking a bit sad.

''Were you all alone that time?'' Peter asked noticing she suddenly became quiet.

''Yeah I lost my sister two years ago as well she held back in order I could escape... so yeah i was a loner back then...'' Alice answered trying to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall 'Yet I did nothing at all to save her...' her own mind wondered a bit.

Seeing her expression Peter gently took her hand, giving a soft, comforting rub he gave her a soft smile.

''It's al-right im here...'' He softly said to Alice who stared at him with glassy eyes.

''Thank you...'' Alice said softly looking down slightly embarrassed by his kind gestures.

''Of course we should get going.'' Peter said still holding hands,Alice nodded along and they both continued.

**Time skip! Peter and Alice walked towards the country side :) **

In the dirt road even though there far from the city al-ready Alice noted there were many junk left at the side of the road making it looked weird.

The walk was quite down the path there were some trees still growing at the side making cozy shadows underneath it was quite a romantic scene.

Alice glance at Peter beside him she flushed a bit looking at him his white hair reflected the sunlight making him lightly shined and looking down they were still HOLDING hands this made her blushed a lot more.

Peter eyes quickly sharpen at seeing the big mansion in-front of them ''Damn it! It's armed those bastards are doing on purpose! I swear when I-''.Peter was stopped by Alice

''Who did it on purpose?'' Alice asked not wanting to hear any curses.

''Sorry about that,Alice.''Peter apologized for his misbehavior coughing a bit ''The ones who I was referring to were the security officer at our place.'' His eyes and bunny ears twitching.

''What did they do?'' Alice asked wandering how come Peter changed so much.

''They didn't disable the security system making it impossible to enter without getting killed that is.'' _And also the ones who sent me on the suicidal mission'. _He mentally added while his hands balled into a fist wanting to strangle the one behind it.

''How can we disable it?'' Alice asked again while eyeing the machine guns,laser,and other killing machines mounted on the posts beside the gate like crazy.

She gulped a bit ''Well hey no wonder it's not wreck by zombies yet...hehehehehe'' Alice nervously laughed as she broke into cold sweat.

Seeing this Peter gave a tired sigh 'Well there's no way I'll let her walk straight there or help in disarming it's like walking straight to your casket and entering it without hesitation if she doesn't have the necessary skills.'he scoffed slightly.

''Well we can disarm it if we can pass by getting without being shoot or sliced then by placing the password on the keypad and the system will go off for fifteen minutes sharp it's enough time for me to unlock the gate with the key.''

Peter explained while showing a heart shaped,golden key brightly shining in the sunlight.

Alice's eyes widen at the key 'It's so pretty but I cant believe it can unlock a gate having tons of firearms mounted at the side of it,literally.' Alice thought.

'Alice I dont want you to get hurt in this...' Peter thought as he held on the key tighter.

''It doesn't sound so kinda athletic so maybe we could 'survive' long enough to make it.'' Alice said with a slight hesitation in her voice.

''Im sorry Alice but I wont allow you to get hurt in this but I appreciate your trying to help.''Peter said as he is getting ready to run.

''Wait Peter!'' But as Alice called out to him Peter al-ready ran towards the Gate.

''Please stay there! I cant afford to put you in danger!'' Peter shouted as the machine guns started to shoot and Peter avoided them with little effort.

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-

Peter ran in zig-zag in order to avoid the bullets.

Then a huge chainsaw being attached to the metal arms came in view to slash Peter but he dodged it by jumping on top of it and continued his way to the keyboard.

''Damn you _Jokers_...'' Peter darkly muttered through gritted teeth as he jumped of the chainsaw.

While Peter was avoiding all of that Alice was hiding behind a huge slab of concrete having her mouth wide open.

''Whoa...'' Alice said awestruck by what she is seeing ''Well he is the Prime Minister no wonder why he can do that.'' Alice continued as she saw Peter getting nearer to the keypad.

**In a black room dimly lighted by several monitors there was a man sitting in front of it.**

''My ,my,my his is still alive I see that's good!'' the man said in a cheerful voice as he was watching the monitor showing Peter.

''That a****** is still alive didn't we sent him on a f****** suicidal mission!'' The same voice said but in a much aggressive way rose up.

''That lucky b******'' he darkly muttered.

''Never mind about disabling the security system he seems capable and we might get some entertainment...'' the man said again still in a cheery tone of voice.

**Back to the outside**

''Huff-I made it-Pant-'' Peter said as he reached the keypad luckily only a few guns can shoot where Peter is right now so he will have less to worry about dodging.

Glancing back Peter can still see Alice's head poking out the side of the concrete slab waiting for a time to come out.

''Just wait -Huff- there for -Huff- a while,Alice'' Peter said trying to catch his breath he then directed his attention to the keypad.

A monitor appeared on top of the keypad it flashed the words.

**What shortens time?**

His eyes twitching in annoyance,Peter quickly typed the answer not wanting to waste time.

**Betrayal**

A click was heard after typing the answer all the weapons stopped moving it freeze in time.

Drawing a deep breath Alice quickly sprinted towards Peter who was surprised to see her running to him very quickly 'Well she did say she was athletic...'' Peter mused as he started fishing in his coat for the key.

''Im here!'' Alice announce as she catch up with Peter who was al-ready unlocking the gate with his key.

'She's not even out breath..' Peter thought startled by seeing Alice having no trouble at all.

Alice just stared at Peter with wide eyes making him blush a lot.

''Ahh-Yes the gate of course!'' Peter said embarrassed about forgetting the gate in front of them.

Twisting the key the gate opened revealing a beautiful rose garden and further more inside is a huge white mansion.

''Wow the garden is so pretty and the mansion it's so big it can almost be a little castle.'' Alice said while looking around the scenery.

Peter merely chuckled at her reaction ''Im happy this satisfies you,Alice''.

''Peter who is this!?'' a new voice popped out catching both of them off guard.

Turning around Peter's expression was of annoyance while Alice's expression was bewilderment.

'Great it's the old hag...' Peter gave a tired sigh getting ready to explain.

'Wow she looks so pretty maybe it's the queen herself judging on her appearance' Alice stood there silently.

True in-front of them was a lady having purple hair and eyes,she was wearing a red hearts dress and has a aura of high nobility and class around here.

''Well your majesty I found a survivor in the outskirts of the city she is Alice Liddell.'' Peter said gesturing to Alice who was standing beside dipped in a curtsy not wanting to be disrespectful again.

The lady merely hummed ''Art thou a survivor?'' she asked as she gets nearer to Alice who is becoming really nervous.

''Yes your highness.'' Alice answered still in curtsy.

''Vivaldi... and you may stand up.'' Vivaldi said in a soft tone.

Standing up Alice was caught in a eye to eye with Vivaldi 'Whoa she's so beautiful just like Nee-san' Alice thought.

''Kyaaaaahhhhhh!'' Vivaldi happily squealed as she tackles Alice in a hug surprising Peter and Alice as well.

''Your are so CUTE!'' Vivaldi squealed like a little girl hugging Alice as if she is a stuffed animal.

''Uhhh your majesty-cant -breath...'' Alice gasped out looking at Peter her eyes wide obviously saying HELP ME!

''Your MAJESTY!'' Peter said in a strict voice in order to snap some senses to Vivaldi while Alice is turning blue due to the lack of oxygen.

Finally snapping out Vivaldi let go of Alice who was still blue...

''Please forgive Us you were so cute so we couldn't help ourselves.'' Vivaldi said as she pinched Alice's cheeks.

''Thennk woo,wour mazeste.'' (Thank you,your majesty.'') Alice muffledly spoke out.

''Call us Vivaldi,Alice'' Vivaldi said as she let's go of her cheeks Alice's colors come back to normal.

''We are Queen Vivaldi the queen of this nation.'' Vivaldi then pointed to Peter. ''We believe our subordinate have found and rescued you.''

''Yes your Majesty as I said she was hiding in her home in the outskirts of the city but she was the only one I believe who survived in that part of the city.'' Peter explain as Vivaldi seemed to be in deep thought.

''Well then I see..'' Vivaldi turned to Alice ''I believe you are exhausted from everything my dear aren't I correct.''

''Yes your ma- ermm I mean Vivaldi'' Alice curtly answered still having difficulty in calling Vivaldi by her first name.

''Peter!'' Vivaldi called out making Peter flinched a bit.

''Bring her to a guest room see to it that she is comfortable and prepare a tea party for Us and Alice.''Vivaldi ordered while Peter gave a sharp nod.

''And where were you earlier!?'' Vivaldi asked catching Peter off guard once again.

''Well your majesty _those _delinquents the good for nothing security officers were the ones responsible.'' Peter scoffed.

''Hmm never mind at-least your alive bring Alice to her room!''

''Yes your majesty!Alice this way...''

''Good bye dear Alice may We see you later in the tea party.''

After saying good bye with led Alice to her room also explaining the Everything about this place.

''The reason we are here in the countryside is because that some of the greatest scientist resides here and they need protection and company in doing there research to look for a antidote.'' Peter casually explained while Alice only nodded along.

''Even though the area here is heavily armed sometimes there are incidents that the zombies break in but it is not that serious but we still carry around firearms in order to be sure.'' He continued ''Even if the human population is on the verge of extinction the people here don't get along at all'' Peter said with a neutral face making Alice somewhat confused.

''Why is that,Peter?'' Alice asked.

''Some of the people here,Alice are the most influential people in the country of Hearts such as her Majesty and me...''Peter said while Alice's mouth dropped ''But most of us have a bad past here so we don't get along very well.''Peter said not looking sad at all...

'No wonder why...' Alice thought a bit while walking with Peter to her room due to the courtesy of Vivaldi.

The two continued on the lavishly styled hallway before stopping near a white door and Peter being a gentleman he turned the knob for Alice.

Upon entering her new room what Alice saw was a Lovely looking bedroom 'A bit to much for a guest room' she wall was decorated with a blue floral pattern which is not that heavy and a big window can be found next to the bed.

A queen sized bed stood out of the room it has light blue bedding and dark blue and pink pillows there were lacy white drapes hanging from the ceiling,pulled back with knotted ribbons onto the highest corners of the bedpost.

Other than the bed there is a nightstand beside it, a dark blue cabinet beside a mahogany coffee table with a cozy looking chair and lastly there was another door leading to the bathroom.

'It's like made for me...' she mused.

''I hope this room is to your liking because of the color scheme...'' Peter said as he placed her sling bag on the coffee table.

''Of course! I love it!'' Alice happily declared while twirling in excitement making her look like a innocent and very happy child being awarded by candy.

Peter merely chuckled at her antics 'It must be happy for her to finally have some company.' he thought feeling a bit sad for the girl in-front of him.

Realizing her posture Alice quickly stopped turning into a light shade of red she instantly apologized.

''Sorry that was embarrassing.''Alice said avoiding Peter's gaze.

''It's okay..it feels good to have some company right?'' Peter asked knowing Alice has been alone for quiet a while.

''Yes...yes it is...'' Alice said still blushing ever so lightly but it didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

''Well...'' Peter cough a bit finding her expression _cute _''Take your time to rest or have a refreshing bath to calm your senses and if you need anything just call for me okay.'' Peter said as he pointed to the intercom beside the cabinet.

Seeing this was enough ''Well if everything is al-right I must get going for her majesty..Good day.''

Peter said as he went for the door till he felt a sudden weight on his arm effectively stopping turned around to see soft turquoise eyes staring straight through his blood-red ones.

''Th-thank you very much'' Alice shyly said gathering all the strength she can find to look at him in the eye .Alice gave a sweet smile ''For bringing me here in the first place.''

This was _very _unexpected for Peter to get as a response ''Of course! Your welcome,Alice!'' Peter said in a slightly higher than normal pitch trying to look away for he was blushing a lot.

Poor little oblivious Alice didn't know how hard was it for Peter to answer back since he was blushing furiously while Peter was feeling happy and embarrassed at the same time.

''Well then Im happy your settled in I need to you later at her Majesty's tea party.'' He awkwardly left the room leaving Alice confused.

'He must be very busy for the preparations of the tea party' she reassured herself 'Maybe having a bath will be good for me.' She thought again while she went towards the bathroom.

'What is wrong with me!?' The question mentally racked Peter's head as he continued walking towards the garden.

''Oi! Peter your still alive!?'' A new voice blurted out.

''Great out of all the people...'' Peter darkly muttered looking towards the direction of where the voice was coming from.

There was a tall man with a exceptional muscular built,shoulder length,wavy hair and deep amethyst eyes he was wearing a dark coat and purple scarf.

''What is it _rabbit_?'' Peter said in a mocking tone of voice making the man very pissed.

'' I . AM . NOT . A . RABBIT '' The man said in a dangerously low tone of voice emphasizing each word with a killing intent even though with that Peter seem unfazed.

''Just stop being a nuisance Elliot and go back to your place'' Peter command to Elliot who was itching to get his hands on the gun at his side.

''Why would I listen to a stucked-up prime minister like you'' Elliot retorted which made Peter more annoyed.

'Damn why do I have to deal with this idiot at least it's not _Dupre_' Peter grimly thought his head ache worsening at the minute.

Speak of the devil...

''Elliot why are you disturbing the prime minister.'' A cool suave voice called out making Elliot surprised.

''Sorry Blood but he was pissing me off.'' Elliot apologized to Blood while Peter pretend to gagged.

''Well then I should leave I need to prepare a tea party for her Majesty and Alice.'' Peter quickly realized his mistake he mentally banged his head to the wall and mentally cursed non-stop.

''Alice?Who's Alice?'' The handsome man so called Blood said as he ran a hand through his jet black hair and his blue green gleamed with curiosity.

''She is the cutest addition to our team!'' Vivaldi quickly interjected making the heavy atmosphere lighter.

''Yes she is...'' Peter darkly muttered not wanting anyone else to know.

''Ohh really...that's interesting...'' Blood casually said as he placed a hand underneath his chin looking somewhat amused.

''Don't get the wrong idea!'' Peter quickly warned the mafioso while Blood simply gave a smug look.

''You found another survivor!'' Elliot said surprised as his eyes widen .

''Yes and Peter how is she?'' Vivaldi asked while the others turned their attention to the albino.

''I believe she is resting.'' Peter answered in a monotonous voice his eyes void of any emotion.

''Well then we shall see her in the tea party later a lady needs her rest you men should know.'' Vivaldi reminded her companions who nodded in agreement.

''Why not tell the others about the news so it would be much of a bothersome for the others''Vivaldi suggested while Peter looked like in disappointment but still kept quiet.

The other two simply agreed on the idea.

''Well then I should retire for a while...'' Vivaldi made a formal gesture with her hand indicating she is leaving.

''I should leave then.'' Peter said as he left as well not bothering to say anything else he dissapered to the corridors.

Elliot had a excited expression on his face while Blood looked interested on where things are going.

''Hmmm...'' Blood merely hummed as he went towards the garden as well.

**Tadaa! Hope you like it! Please review I would appreciate that much! :)**


	3. Tea time and Plushies

**Hello everyone! This story has actually no official pairing YET so I'll be making it a AlicexEveryone while brainstorming who will be Alice's partner.**

**So...on...with...the...story... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA**

''Ahhh...this is so relaxing...'' Alice happily exclaim as she was sitting in the bath tub clutching the towel that was wrapping her felt at peace as she lowered herself more till the warm water reached up till her chin closing her eyes she savored the relaxing moments.

'I wonder how many are we exactly?''Alice thought as she grabbed an al-ready provided rose shampoo she began shampooing her hair.

After taking a bath she started to wear her clothes while still in her underwear Alice went on to grab her blue dress on the bed till the door suddenly burst open (Alice didn't locked it thinking Peter al-ready did it.)

''YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT YOUR ROOM!'' A familiar voice shouted.

''Ha!? What are you talking about Peter.'' A new voice began.

Alice quickly turned towards the door to see Peter burning bright red as a red tomato he was clutching on to someone's shoulder as if to stop man has short unkept brunnete hair and red eyes he was slightly blushing as well.

Both of them saw Alice only wearing her underwear holding her towel at the other is semi-dry and semi-wet having the same shock expression as well.

_'Whoa I didn't know she_ _has a figure WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!' _Peter mentally scream as blood rushed to his face.

Not knowing what to do in a situation like this Alice screamed out loud.

''PEEEERRRVEEERTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSS!''

''GET OUUUUUUUTTTTTT!''

Alice grabbed her towel then used it to cover her frame but it was useless since the dress only covered her upper body still leaving her whole legs expose also her hair was still wet which clung onto her frame that made her look sexy which made Peter nosebleed a lot while the other guy only blushed.

Alice used her shoe and fling-ed it towards the intruders which hit the unfortunate other guy smacking it's forehead making him lurched backward because of the impact.

''S-so-sor-sorry A-Al-Alice!'

Peter stammered apologizing he was so red that his face it was on fire while blood rushed from his nose he shut the door with a huge thud.

Finally alone Alice breath hard trying to calm herself down which was quite useless...

''YOU IDIOT!'' Alice heard Peter shout as then she heard a huge...

''SMACK!''

''Ouch Peter that hurts'' Alice heard the same voice whined ''Besides it wasn't my fault that wasn't my room blame it on bad luck! And Peter your so red.'' The voice continued.

''You!'' Peter sounded really angry then the two started to bicker and fight each other since there was lots of crashing noises and shooting as well good thing there weren't bullets passing through Alice's wall.

With all that happening Alice's soul started to leave her body.

_'That was so embarrassing...'_she thought while mindlessly dressing up.

After dressing up Alice wore her usual blue dress and only wore one shoe since the other pair was outside Alice has no idea what to say or do when facing the two intruders.

Slowly opening the door Alice peeked outside surprised to see Vivaldi carrying her ruby scepter hitting the other guy's head while Peter was using a handkerchief to stop his nosebleed other than that the hallway was a huge mess with broken windows,vases and the other walls surrounding it has lots of bullet-holes.

''YOU incompetent beast stop embarrassing us!'' She heard Vivaldi shriek.

''Ouch your majesty it was an accident (and rubies are hard.)'' The other guy whined which made Peter more annoyed.

''An accident! Will you consider it an accident if I will personally feed you to the zombies outside,Ace!'' Peter angrily snapped.

''Ohh Peter it takes more than that to kill me...'' The man so called Ace care freely said as his left hand was placed on the hilt of his sword.

''Asking for death I see then I will be more than happy to give it to you,idiotic knight!'' Peter retorted grabbing on his twin pistols getting ready to shoot.

'_ARE THEY REALLY GONNA KILL EACH OTHER!' _Alice's mind erupted she began to shake.

Alice noted Vivaldi looked calm like this thing always happen in once in a while.

''PLEASE STOP!'' Alice shouted out loud as she opened the door surprising everyone.

''Alice!'' Vivaldi exclaimed as she move towards her placing cupping her cheeks ''Are you al-right you don't look so well?'' She asked in a gentle tone.

Alice only nodded too embarrassed to explain what happened earlier.

The other two simply put down there weapons one was ashamed and embarrassed at the same time while the other was Ok.

After that incident Alice found herself in the rose garden again sitting in a chair in-front of a table filled with tea and lots of tasty pastries still with that Alice didn't clobber all of them down she still ate and acted like a proper lady.

Even with his apology accepted Peter was still ashamed and embarrassed to talk or even look in the eye with Alice, Ace was acting that nothing happen earlier so he casually introduced himself and chatted a bit with her and Vivaldi was easy to talk with so Alice discussed lots of things with her that quickly escalated Vivaldi claiming Alice as her little sister and was furious when she learn what happened gave Ace the punishment of helping cooking in tonight's dinner.

Enjoying her chocolate cake Alice started to noticed Peter looked annoyed looking at the side before she can see what made Peter act like that..

''Oh hello you must be Alice!''

A new voice exclaim which surprise Alice so much she lose her balance she landed on the floor.

''Ouch...'' Alice weakly said as she rubbed her bottom due to that it hurts.

''Ahh! Im so sorry about that!'' The same voice apologized Alice noticed a hand being offered to her taking the hand Alice meet with the honey hue eyes of a man with dark blue had an lizard tattoo at his neck and he was wearing a black t-shirt and was accompanied with the contrasting white lab coat.

''It's Okay.'' Alice answered to the man which made him relieved.

''You should be ashamed of yourself!'' Vivaldi shriek as she slammed her hands on the table making the things on top of it jumble.

''So sorry about that your majesty I didn't mean to scare her I was excited in meeting the newest survivor here.'' The man explained as he helped Alice get on her feet.

''It's okay...'' Alice reassured ''Im Alice Liddel and you are?'' She continued.

''Im Gray one of the scientist working here...'' Gray introduced himself he pulled the chair and gestured for Alice to take the seat he did it a gentleman way.

''So what brings you here Mr. Lizard wanna go on a spar with me?'' Ace asked still smiling getting ready with his sword.

''Of course not im simply looking for is hiding because he doesn't want to take his medicine.'' Gray bluntly said which made Alice very confused seeing her confusion Peter started to explain who is Nightmare.

After the explanation Alice couldn't help but giggle in amusement after hearing who is Nightmare even though he is the head scientist he acts like a spoiled brat of not wanting to work and take his medicine yet he is very smart in his work but never takes it seriously and lastly he is always sick!

_'It's kinda ironic because it's the complete opposite of what I was expecting..' _Alice thought.

Alice then noticed there was rustling on a Rose bush nearby yet the others didn't seem to noticed it Alice tried to ignore it yet she can't and doesn't know why.

Alice still kept her attention on the Rose bush since she noticed there was a silver glint on the rose bush with her suspicions very high she knows something or someone is hiding there then the next happening just jinxed it.

''OK I GIVE UP!'' A man with silver hair and eye patch shouted as he exited the Rose bush he was wearing the same lab coat as Gray he was waving his hands in the air.

Everyone was surprised while Gray quickly moved towards saw this he tried to run away till...

''Nightmare-sama!'' Gray called out he then caught Nightmare by his tried to escape but sadly the grip was too strong so he wasn't able to escape he simply sulked sadly.

''How come that happened?'' Peter asked.

''Well she!'' Nightmare pointed towards Alice ''Kept staring at me and it was too uncomfortable thinking that she might tell on me..'' He said then returned back to the emo corner.

''So you cant stand the pressure anymore so you snapped. What a useless lowlife...'' Vivaldi said as she sipped her tea.

''Hey!You should respect me since im the Great owner of this mansion if it wasn't for me none of you guys would be alive!'' Nightmare proudly proclaimed he fist pump the air.

The others looked unimpressed,Alice simply stared at him and Gray only sighed.

''Great would be the last word to describe a loathsome bagworm such as you...'' Peter snidely remark.

''Hahahaha!'' That's very funny mister worm and since when we owe you something.''Ace said still having a carefree expression.

''Fufufufu-The only reason we are staying here is because of your pity research up till now that is never accomplished you are such a poor excuse of a head 't that right dear Alice?'' Vivaldi added while Alice had no comment at all.

''No one gives me human courtesy in this place...'' Nightmare sulked more Alice couldn't help but feel bad for him.

''It's okay I dont think your that bad.''Alice tried to cheer up Nightmare which seem to work great.

''Yeah I shouldn't disappoint the ones who actually respect me!'' Nightmare said he started to walk towards the building unaware of Gray getting ready with his injection.

''He obviously forgot that Gray will force the medicine on him'' Peter said as he started to munch on a scone.

''Thank you very much Miss Alice I'll look forward in seeing you later...'' Gray said as he jog towards the unsuspecting patient.

After the Tea party Alice was dragged to Vivaldi's room of fluffy plushies which made Alice more fell at home at the end Alice came up giving Vivaldi the nickname ''Vivy'' which made Vivaldi very some chatting Vivaldi introduced or more like warned Alice about the other residents of the mansion.

''Oh and Vivy-chan.'' Alice said which caught Vivaldi's attention from the teddy bear she was holding.

''Yes Alice?'' Vivaldi sweetly asked she shifted herself to a more comfortable position.

''Who are the security officers at this place?'' Alice asked while toying with a stuffed bird she remembered how angry Peter was when he mentioned them...

''There are the Jokers.'' Vivaldi started..

''Black and White Joker are the complete opposites of each other that's the only way to differentiate them.''

''Just like the yin and yang...'' Alice mused while Vivaldi giggled in amusement.

''And I believe you know who is .'' Vivaldi said while Alice started to rack her brain for the answers...

''Yes I heard he was the famous owner of the largest amusement park and also he is a scientist who specialize in computer engineering.'' Alice answered hoping that her memories still serve her correct.

''Yes that's the old man we are referring to..'' Vivaldi said which made Alice relieved then a bemused expression swept Vivaldi's face in an instant.

''Hehehehe-I believe you do not now his Full name-Fufufufufufu'' Vivaldi chuckled cutely while Alice didn't know were things are going.

''His full name...not really since he is always referred to as ...''

''Well then to relieved your anxiety I will tell you Hehehehehe...''

''It's that funny?''

''Yes Fufufufufu- He hated his full name so much he hid it for almost his entire life time!''

''Well if he hated it so much and kept it hidden how come you knew it?''

''Hehehehe not only Us know it the entire household does and I believe Peter al-ready warned you about Blood Dupre..''

'' *Nods* The greatest Mafia boss...So he was the one who spread it.''

''Pftt...Mary Gowland...''

Alice simply stared at Vivaldi who was trying to suppressed her laughter then the realization just struck her then Alice stated laughing as well.

''Hehehehe...Pftt..Well It's kinda funny..Hehehehe...''Alice laughed feeling ashamed at laughing at others' misfortune but it was utterly useless since it's to damn funny.

''Yes true Hehehehe..'' Vivaldi laughed in as well.

After some time Alice left Vivaldi but before she could Leave Vivaldi warned her about zombie breaking in so it would be much better if she went straight to her room and wait for dinner time to come and maybe just help choose to help in cooking as she went towards the kitchen till a huge explosion nearly killed her (If she hadn't dodge in time)

Then all was darkness...

**Tadaa! Poor Peter hahaha! And in the next chapter Alice would meet the rest of the household and guess who started the explosion clue:Sucks at cooking Ok see ya next time! Please...Review :)**


End file.
